Egy éjjel a föld színe alatt
by carmen-69
Summary: SLASH! Korhatár: 18 év! Szereplők: Brian Molko 'Placebo' saját karakterekkel. Tartalom: Szegény pici Briant elrabolják, megkötözik, és egy pincébe zárják… aztán megjelenik a gonosz néni a háziállataival…  Figyelmeztetés: pici erőszak, de nem vészes


_Cím:  
__Egy éjjel a föld színe alatt_

_Írta:  
__Carmen_

_E-mail:  
__carmen-69freemail.hu  
(lehet megdobálni kritikával, sőt ha valaki elolvassa a sztorijaim, el is várom, hogy legalább egy-két szóval illesse :))_

_Szereplők:  
__Brian Molko kopirájt saját maga, Tamlyn, Christian, Brandon kopirájt én :)_

_Tartalom:  
__Szegény pici Briant elrabolják, megkötözik, és egy pincébe zárják… aztán megjelenik a gonosz néni a háziállataival… _

_Figyelmeztetés:  
__SLASH! Én szóltam, a pénztártól való távozás után reklamációt nem fogadok el.  
Aki nem bírja az erőszakot, a vért, a félelmet, az vigyázva olvassa :) (Egyébként annyira nem vészes…)_

_Korhatár:  
__Szigorúan 18-as piroskarikás_

* * *

Brian arra ébredt, hogy iszonyúan sajog a feje, és nem érzi a végtagjait. Sötét volt, csak valami messzi fény világította meg a helyiséget. A félhomályban hunyorogni kezdett. Ahogy egy kicsit hozzászoktak a szemei ahhoz, hogy csak egy apró fénysugárra támaszkodhatnak, kezdett körvonalazódni körülötte a szoba. Amikor körbenézett a kezdeti ijedsége szaggató rémületté vált. Egy ablak nélküli kőfalú szobát látott maga körül, valószínűleg egy régi pince, tele bőrből és fémből készült dolgokkal. Nem tudta volna megmondani pontosan mire valók a szerkezetek, de sejtései akadtak. És a bevillanó képek nem a legédesebb álmaiból kerültek ki. 

Megpróbálta megmozdítani zsibbadt kezeit, de nem tudta. Nehézkesen felfelé fordította a fejét, és látta, hogy a kezei a nyirkos falból kiálló vaskarikákhoz vannak kötözve. Ahogy próbálta mozgatni az ujjait, lassacskán visszatért beléjük az élet. Nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet volt, ugyanis most, hogy kezdte érezni a karjait, érezte a csuklóját szorító vastag, durva kötél okozta égető horzsolásokat is. A lábai a bokáinál úgyszintén a falhoz voltak kötözve. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy rituális áldozati állat, aki csak a szertartásra vár, hogy vérét vegyék. Egyre inkább eluralkodott rajta a rémület, tompa elméjét próbálta rávenni, hogy visszaemlékezzen arra, mi történhetett.

A koncert után sörözni mentek a fiúkkal. Nem volt fárasztó koncert, egy óra akusztikus varázslat néhányszáz szerencsés rajongónak, aztán néhány még szerencsésebbnek egy-két autogram. A bár hangulata még mindig rémlett neki, de hogy utána mi történt, az rejtély. Illetve ha elvileg rejtély is, gyakorlatilag nem volt nehéz kikövetkeztetni a tarkóját hasogató fájdalomból. Minden valószínűség szerint leütötték, és eszméletlenül idehurcolták. Erre az ijesztő helyre. És nemhogy lefektették volna, függőleges helyzetben kötözték a durva, hideg kőfalhoz.

A beszűrődő fény irányából hirtelen hangokat hallott. Ijedten próbálta a kezeit kiszabadítani, de profi módon kötözték meg. A ficánkolására egy cseppet sem lazultak, inkább csak szorosabbak lettek a bilincsei, és csak még jobban belevájt a durva kötél csuklójának érzékeny bőrébe. Több helyen a vér is elkezdett szivárogni belőle. A lépések egyre közelebbről hallatszottak. És a fény is egyre erősödött. Közben rájött, hogy a fény és a hangok lényegében egy, a pincehelyiségbe vezető folyosóról jönnek. Hamarosan két alak jelent meg a folyosó végén.

A nő magas volt, amit leginkább az embertelenül magas sarkú, térd felett végződő fekete lakkbőr csizmájának köszönhetett. A karjait könyékig a csizmához illő kesztyűk fedték. Combjai, sőt még a csípője nagyrésze is fedetlen volt a nadrágnak jóindulattal sem nevezhető aprócska, bőrből készült ruhadarabnak köszönhetően. Csodás kebleit fekete bőrmelltartó fedte. Brian nem tudta kikövetkeztetni a testét behálózó bőrszíjak mindegyikének funkcióját, de azt tudta, hogy azok a szíjak csupa olyan tokot erősítettek a nő testére, amiknek nem akarta látni, még kevésbé megtapasztalni a tartalmát. A karcsú derekához erősített kardhüvely és a kezében pihenő korbács épp elég volt a sokkhoz. Még az sem nyugtatta meg, hogy a nő, igaz hogy valamiféle gonosz módon, de lenyűgözően szép volt. Majdnem a derekáig leért fekete, szögegyenes haja. Halványfehér bőre arról árulkodott, hogy valószínűleg szívesebben tölti az idejét a föld alatt, mintsem a nap egyetlen sugara is a testét égesse. Valószínűleg nappal alszik, és csak éjszaka él, akár a vámpírok. Igen, volt benne valami határozottan vámpíros. A sminkje egyszerű volt, de annál hatásosabb: fekete tussal kihúzott káprázatos szemek, és mélyvörösre festett, vért idéző ajkak.

A nő mellett egy férfi lépkedett mezítláb, így sokkal kisebb volt nála. Kis jóindulattal talán megütötte a százhetvenes lécet. Egy lobogó fáklyát tartott a kezében. Valószínűleg ezzel volt megvilágítva a folyosó is. Amint közel értek Brianhez a nő megállt, a férfi rápillantott, fél térdre ereszkedett mellette, majd meghunyászkodva lehajtotta a fejét. Fiatal volt, nagyon fiatal. Aligha lehetett több húsz évesnél. Sűrű, hullámos, szőke haja kicsivel a válla alá ért. A ruházata mindössze egy szűk bőrnadrágból és egy fémekkel díszített nyakörvből állt. A nadrág olyan szűk volt, hogy nemigen férhetett el más alatta, szinte ráolvadt a meztelen bőrére. A fiú vékony volt, izmai halványan rajzolódtak ki a testén. Gyönyörű volt, ahogy térdelt ott, csak az angyalszárnyak hiányoztak róla. Angyali arcvonásai csak még hangsúlyosabbak lettek a félelmetes démoni teremtés mellett.

- Jó estét Brian. Hogy érzed magad? – szólalt meg a nő.

Mély, érzéki hangja visszhangzott a falak között, végigsöpört Brian testén, beleborzongott. Mintha nem is emberi hang lett volna.

- Miért hoztatok ide? Mit akartok tőlem? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

- Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre. És kérdeztél anélkül, hogy engedélyt adtam volna rá. Így nem leszünk jóban.

Közelebb lépett, az oldalán lógó csillogó kardot kihúzta a hüvelyéből, Brian melléhez emelte, éppen hogy csak hozzá ért, és a mellkasától egészen a hasa aljáig végighúzta a hegyét. Briannek beletelt néhány másodpercbe, míg úrrá lett a remegésén. A nőt láthatólag izgatta, hogy szenvedni látja, és még csak bántania sem kellett eddig. Tulajdonképpen nem is igazán azt élvezte, hogy bánthatja a férfiakat, inkább a félelem íze izgatta fel. Elmosolyodott és újra megszólalt mézédes hangon.

- Szóval, hogy érzed magad, Brian?

- Nem valami jól. – suttogta.

- Talán nemsokára jobban leszel. Csak rajtad múlik.

A kardot egy mozdulattal visszahelyezte a tokjába, anélkül hogy odanézett volna. Félelmetesen gyakorlottnak tűnt. Hátrébb lépett a fáklyát tartó férfi mellé, és megvakargatta a fejét, mint amikor az ember kedvenc háziállatát simogatja.

- A nevem Tamlyn. De jobb szeretem, ha az alattvalóim Úrnőjüknek szólítanak. – Brian szeme, ha lehet, még jobban elkerekedett – Ő itt Christian. A leghűségesebb kiskutyám.

- De hát ő egy ember! – borzadt el Brian, és a fiú felé fordult – Hogy hagyhatod, hogy így bánjon veled?

A nő a keze ügyében lévő korbáccsal hirtelen suhintott egyet a megkötözött férfi felé. Csak figyelmeztetésképp. Nem fájhatott neki, hiszen ruhában volt, és a bőr fenyítőeszköz épp csak érte a combjait.

- Nehezen tanulsz. Ha nem kérdezlek, nem beszélhetsz! Legfőképp nem kérdőjelezheted meg az embereim feletti hatalmam! – harsogta, majd ismét átváltott az édesebb hangnemére – Christiannek ma van a születésnapja, és mivel hűséges volt hozzám, szerettem volna meglepni valamivel. Téged választottalak, mert tudom, hogy tetszel neki.

Az utolsó mondatra a fiú padló felé forduló arca alig észrevehetően elpirult.

- Hányadik születésnapod? Elmúltál már tizennyolc? – kérdezte Brian a fiút.

Christian a nőre pillantott, ő halványan bólintott a szemeivel. Briannek átfutott az agyán, hogy ez a pillantás nem lehetett más, mint engedélykérés, hogy válaszolhasson a kérdésre. Az fel sem tűnt neki, hogy ő ezúttal nem kapott büntetést, amiért engedély nélkül kérdezett.

- Huszonkét éves vagyok. – felelte a fiú, félénken felnézve Brian szemébe.

A férfinak rögtön feltűntek a simogató kék szemek. Tökéletesen tiszta, festményre illő szín villant rá a sűrű szempillák mögül. Ha eddig nem gondolta volna angyalnak, hát most megtette volna. A szája megremegett, mintha még mondani akart volna valamit, de aztán meggondolta volna magát. Szépen ívelt, fényes, rózsaszín ajkai inkább illettek volna egy lányhoz, mint egy férfihez. Tényleg szép volt, tetőtől talpig.

Tamlyn elvette a fény forrását Christiantől, és elindult körbe a pincében, hogy a falra erősített fáklyákat begyújtsa vele. Megtehette volna, hogy a fiút utasítja rá, de szándékosan hagyta egy kicsit magukra őket.

- Oldozz el, segíts kijutnom innen, kérlek. – súgta oda Brian a fiúnak.

- Nem tehetem. – felelte a nő felé sandítva – Ha jól viselkedsz, nem lesz semmi baj. Az Úrnő jó lesz hozzád, ha engedelmeskedsz… és… én is jó leszek hozzád. – motyogta egy halvány zavart mosoly kíséretében.

Az utolsó szavakra Brian testén átfutott valami forró és perzselő. Lehunyta a szemét és megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a szeme elé toluló buja képeket. Magában átkozta az agyát, amiért még ilyen helyzetben is képes a szexre gondolni.

A nő körbeért a teremben, és az utolsó fáklyát a Brian feje felett lévő tartóba helyezte, ami közben a mellei épp a férfi arcával egy vonalba kerültek. Erre elfordította a fejét. Egyáltalán nem szégyenlősen, inkább mérgesen. Nem akarta megadni az esélyt ennek a nőnek, hogy akár egy kicsit is felizgassa.

A kivilágított pincének most már minden szeglete láthatóvá vált. A fém szerkezetek kegyetlenül csillogtak a tűz fényében. Brian még mindig félt attól, hogy mi fog történni vele ezen a kínzókamrának tűnő helyen.

- Boldog születésnapot, Chrissy. Csomagold ki az ajándékod. – lehúzta az egyik kesztyűjét, lehajolt a fiúhoz, kezébe vette az állát, és lágyan megcsókolta az ajkait – Oldozd el a lábait, és húzd le a nadrágját. Ma éjjel nem kell az engedélyemre várnod. Azt teszel vele, amit csak akarsz. A tiéd.

Christian boldog mosollyal köszönte meg Úrnőjének az édes csókot, és a megtiszteltetést, hogy ilyen jutalmat kap szolgálataiért, majd a férfi lábaihoz kuporodott, és vékony ujjaival elkezdte cibálni az erős köteleket. Nem igazán ment neki a dolog segédeszköz nélkül.

- Úr… – Brian megköszörülte kiszáradt torkát – Úrnőm, mit fogtok tenni velem?

- Ó milyen szépen kérdezted. Jó fiú.

Tamlyn közelebb lépett Brianhez, és hosszú, vérvörösre festett körmeit egy démoni tekintet kíséretében végighúzta az ingje elején. A férfi akaratlanul is libabőrös lett az érintésétől. A nő közelebb hajolt, és a fülébe suttogott.

- Ne félj, soha nem öltem még embert.

Hangosan felkacagott, hangja betöltötte az egész helyiséget, vibrált a levegőben. Brian tudta, hogy máshol más körülmények között csupán a nevetésével őrülten fel tudná pörgetni ez a nő. De most a félelme nem adta magát olyan könnyen.

- És akik hozzám tartoznak, mind önszántukból vannak velem. Ezt az egyetlen éjszakát kell kibírnod, csak rajtad áll majd, hogy végigszenveded vagy végigélvezed. Ha jó fiú leszel, ígérem, holnap a saját ágyadban ébredsz. És talán később visszajössz magadtól… ahogy már néhányan tették.

A nő a csuklóján lévő kis bőrtokból előhúzott egy ezüst kést. Becsúsztatta Brian ingjének elejébe a gombok között. A férfi gerince mentén borzongás futott végig, ahogy a hűvös penge hasának felhevült bőréhez ért. Egy rezzenéstelen percig, bár ő maga észre sem vette, levegőt sem vett. Aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal Tamlyn megrántotta a markolatot felfelé. Brian majdnem elájult az ijedségtől, de az eredmény, meglepő módon, patakzó vér helyett, csak néhány szanaszét repülő inggomb lett. Brian mellén szétnyílt az anyag, a nő pedig nevetve hajolt közelebb, a levegőbe szippantott az őrült iramban lüktető nyaki ütőérhez közel, mélyen magába szívta a rémület részegítő szagát. Még egyszer végigszántott körmeivel a férfi csupasz mellkasán, rózsaszín csíkokat hagyva a bőrén, aztán tett egy lépést hátrafelé, és odanyújtotta a szőke fiúnak a pengeéles kést.

Christian így már sokkal könnyebben boldogult. Elvágta a köteleket, levette Brian cipőit, azután a farmert is lehúzta róla. Először próbált ugyan egy kicsit ellenkezni, de hamar belátta, hogy felesleges köröket fut. Megtehette volna, hogy a szabaddá vált lábaival rögtön elkezd rúgkapálni, de azzal csak a nő haragját vívta volna ki. Azt pedig nagyon nem szerette volna. Látatlanban is félt a haragjától. Egyelőre még bízott abban, hogy a körülöttük lévő szerkezetek működését nem kell a saját bőrén megtapasztalnia. És az alsónadrágját amúgy is rajta hagyta a fiú. Még nincs semmi vész. Még.

- Olyan szép vagy… – suttogta a fiú Brian lábai előtt térdelve.

A vádlijába mélyesztette az ujjait, és a combjához dörgölte az arcát. Brian lehunyta a szemét, és jéghideg zuhanyt képzelt maga köré. Jelen pillanatban az sokat segítene.

- Bárcsak máskor és máshol mondanád ezt. – felelte szelíden egy mély sóhaj kíséretében – Nekem ez így nem megy. Nem szeretem kiszolgáltatottnak érezni magam.

- Jobb szeretnéd, ha eloldoználak, és én lennék kiszolgáltatva neked? – kérdezte a fiú kíváncsi, kerek szemekkel.

- Khm… – köszörülte meg a háta mögött a torkát Tamlyn.

Christian rögtön tudta, hogy elvetette a sulykot, meghunyászkodva hajolt meg a nő lábai előtt, aki arrébb lépett, leguggolt a fiú mögé, a combjai közé véve a derekát. A kesztyűs kezével a fiú arcához nyúlt, és maga felé fordította a fejét. Látszott, hogy fájdalmat okoz neki ennyire kitekernie a nyakát.

- Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki uralkodhat rajtad, szépségem.

- Igen, Úrnőm. – a fiú megfordult, lehajtott fejjel térdelt a nővel szemben, a sarkára ült, majd megcsókolta a csizmáját – Kérlek, ne haragudj rám az engedetlenségemért.

- Neked ma mindent megbocsátok. – mosolyodott el.

Megsimogatta a szőke tincseket, majd felállt és Brian felé fordult. Hozzá lépett, a férfi elfordult tőle, de ő durván az ujjai közé szorította az arcát és a zöld szemekbe fúrta ördögi tekintetét, kényszerítette hogy ránézzen. Brian látta benne a fellobbanó lángot, a pusztítást, emberi vérfolyamot, a sikoltástól eltorzult arcokat. Megpróbálta elűzni a gondolatait, de mégis zakatolt az agya: vajon a képzelete játszik vele, vagy tényleg látta ezeket a képeket a nő íriszében? Vagy ami még hátborzongatóbb lenne, képes lenne befolyásolni a gondolatait? Micsoda ez a nő tulajdonképpen? Nem volt benne biztos, hogy tudni akarja.

- Veled már nem leszek ilyen engedékeny. Azt ajánlom, ne rontsd el Christian játékát. – mondta távolinak tűnő, fagyos hangon, és ujjait lejjebb csúsztatta Brian nyakára.

Brian épphogy csak bólogatni tudott, hangot nem sikerült kipréselnie a torkán. Nem gondolta, hogy még lehet fokozni az ijedtségét. Hát Tamlynnak jó érzéke volt az ilyesmihez.

- Légy jó hozzá, ne utasítsd vissza. Akármennyire is istenítenek az emberek odakint, fel kell hogy világosítsalak: nem vagy Isten. Ugyanolyan ember vagy, mint bármelyik másik. Például ha sokáig nem veszel levegőt, annak kedvezőtlen hatásai lehetnek halandó testedre. – amíg ezt mondta, erősebben szorította Brian torkát – Nem kapsz minden nap ilyen lehetőséget. Nézz rá! – egy erőteljes mozdulattal a fiú felé fordította Brian arcát – Mikor volt részed utoljára ilyen festői látványban? Mikor várta utoljára egy ilyen gyönyörű fiú sóvárogva az érintésed?

A férfi óriásit nyelt, amint lazultak az ujjak a nyakán. Tisztán hallotta saját szívverését, mintha az agyában dobogott volna. Nem volt jó érzés beismernie magának, hogy a Tamlynnak igaza van. Ha máshogy állna hozzá, egy felejthetetlen éjszakát tölthetne ezzel a kivételes szépségű angyallal. De ő csak a félelmeivel, és a mindezidáig nemigen létező szemérmével van elfoglalva.

A nő eleresztette, két kezével megfogta az ingje sarkait, és megrántotta őket, a megmaradt gombok is engedtek. Az ezüstkést ismét elővette a tokjából, rezzenéstelen arccal csúsztatta először egyik oldalt, majd a másikon is Brian alsónadrágja alá, hogy elvágja vele az anyagot. Brian légzése még mindig nem volt normálisnak mondható, felváltva lélegzett aprókat és mélyeket. Mielőtt az utolsó fekete kis ruhadarab is levált volna róla, Tamlyn kése megsebezte a csípőjénél. Talán véletlenül, talán nem. Brian felszisszent a váratlanul jött éles fájdalomtól, a szétvágott alsója lehullott a földre. Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy a félelmével törődjön, a légzését szedje rendbe, a sebét vizsgálja meg, vagy szégyenében piruljon el. Egy szál nyitott ingben volt kikötözve egy nem túl bizalomgerjesztő pincében az ördög és angyali szolgája társaságában. Bár még mindig nem emlékszik pontosan, de ezt az estét minden valószínűség szerint nem így tervezte.

Tamlyn alaposan végigmérte a meztelen férfit metsző mosollyal az ajkain, azután felkacagott. Brian elvörösödött. Szégyellte magát, de azzal hogy a nő nevet rajta, csak rátett még egy lapáttal. Önbizalomnak egyébként nem volt híján, de ez a nő a földig rombolta, ugyanolyan kiskutyának érezte magát, mint amilyen Christian.

Hátralépett a fiúhoz, és kesztyűs kezével gyengéden megfogta a kezét. A másik mutatóujjával csábosan végigsimított a fiú alsó ajkán, amire ő szenvedélyesen hunyta le kék szemeit. Brian a szűk nadrágon látta, hogy Úrnőjének csupán egyetlen érintéstől keményedni kezd. Beharapta az alsó ajkát, és összeszorította a szemeit. Megpróbálta irányítani a testét, nem akarta követni a fiú önkéntelen reakcióit. Addig harapta az ajkát, amíg kiserkent a vére. Közben Tamlyn a fiú szájáról lejjebb kalandozott ujjaival, végigsimított az állán, a torkán, majd az őrült ütemben emelkedő mellkasán pihentette meg a tenyerét.

- Gyere… – súgta a fiúnak.

Elindult egy néhány méterrel arrébb lévő fotelszerű ülőalkalmatossághoz. Leült a lábait szélesre tárva, és csábítóan mosolygott a fiúra. Christian letérdelt előtte, és fejét lehajtva, félve ért a nő csizmájához. Tamlyn beletúrt a szőke hajkoronába, és közelebb húzta magához. A fiú végighúzta tenyerét a nő csizmáján, majd a meztelen combjához érve megremegett, és kicsit meg is torpant. A nő bíztatóan nyögött fel, amire a fiú az ölébe hajtotta a fejét, és csókolni kezdte a márványfehér combokat. Brian a szeme sarkából követte az események minden másodpercét. Nem akarta nézni őket, de nem tudott parancsolni magának. Akárhogy is helyezgette a lábait, ágyéka lüktetését már nem tudta elrejteni. Tamlyn megmarkolta a fiú haját, erővel felhúzta, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, a vágytól ziháló fiú majd' összeesett a karjaiban.

Azután eleresztette, és néhány zavartalan percet intézett magának Briannel.

- Hozz valami frissítőt nekünk. És egy vizes törölköző sem ártana a madárkánknak. Mocskos a vértől.

A fiú szó nélkül eltűnt a folyosón, ahonnan egy fél órája jöttek. Tamlyn felállt a fotelből, és Brianhez lépett. Szégyellősen sütötte le a szemét, amikor a felé közeledő nő, ágaskodó hímtagját mustrálta leplezetlenül. Aztán halvány gúnnyal fűszerezett mosollyal megszólalt.

- Nem lesz itt gond, azt hiszem… Igazam van? – Brian csak a földet bámulta rákvörös arccal, nem szólt semmit; Tamlyn az oldalán lógó korbács után nyúlt, és felemelt hangon kérdezte újra a válaszra nem talált kérdést – Igazam van?!

- Igazad van, Úrnőm. – préselte ki magából a halk szavakat a férfi.

A nő felemelte a korbácsot, és Brian mellének szegezte. Simogatni kezdte vele a mellbimbóját, aztán egyre lejjebb haladt, az ágyékához közel érve a férfi egész teste remegni kezdett.

- Kívánod a fájdalmat, Brian?

- Nem, Úrnőm… Kérlek, ne bánts! – felelte rémülten.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem kívánod? – Brian bőszen bólogatott, és még mindig remegett – Mi lenne, ha kapnál egy kis ízelítőt, és azután döntenéd el? – erre már könnyesen csillogó szemekkel rázta hevesen a fejét.

Eltette a korbácsot, és újra előhúzta a kését. Brian megtörten, már-már az őrület határára sodródva ingatta szüntelen a fejét, könnyek folytak le az arcán. Tamlyn felvágta az inget a karjain. Szerette hallani, ahogy az anyag recsegve enged a hideg pengének. A földre hullott a fekete szövet. Brian megkönnyebbülve, az eszéhez visszatérve figyelte a nő mozdulatait. Nem sebezte meg. Tamlyn felnézett a megkötözött csuklókra, és látta a vékony vércsíkokat, amik néhol a férfi könyökéig is leértek.

- Látod, mit csináltál? Szabadulni próbáltál, és magadnak okoztál fájdalmat. – közelebb lépett – Nagyon fájnak? – kérdezte, de aggódás nem hallatszott a hangjából.

Szomorúan bólintott. Tamlyn ujjaival lágyan véigsimította a kötelek mentén Brian csuklóját, majd végig az egész karját, a hónalján át, végig az oldalát, és végül a combján állapodott meg a keze. A férfi újra remegni kezdett, de ennek már kisebb része eredt a félelemből. Forróság öntötte el a testét a nő gyengéd érintése nyomán. Újra fájdalmasan lüktetni kezdett már elernyedt férfiassága. Tamlyn szorosan a falhoz nyomta, hozzátapadt a meztelen testéhez. Az egyik térdét a kőfalnak feszítette Brian lábai között, úgy, hogy a combja érje a férfi ágyékát. Brian nyelt egyet, hogy elfojtsa a torkából felszakadni készülő kéjes nyögést. A nő az arcához hajolt, és ajkairól lenyalta a kiszivárgott vért.

- Úrnőm… – szólt egy bizonytalan hang váratlanul mögötte, amire ellépett a férfitől.

Christian egy tálcát tett a fotel mellett álló fémszerkezet szélére poharakkal és kis üvegekkel. Azután egy kis tálkában úszkáló rongyot csavart ki, és féltérdre ereszkedett Brian lábainál.

- Megtörölhetem a sebeit, Úrnőm? – kérdezte.

Tamlyn közben visszaült a fotelbe, keresztbetett lábakkal, és bólintott a kérdésre. Brian felszisszent, ahogy a langyos vizes kendő a csípőjénél lévő vágáshoz ért. Christian egy bocsánatkérő pillantást vetett rá. Azután felállt, és a csuklóját is lemosta, amennyire tudta. Az ajkából szivárgó vékony vörös csíkokat is eltüntette az álláról, és az arcára száradt könnycseppek nyomait is letörölte. Brian csendben figyelte a fiú mozdulatait. Megnyugtató volt a közelsége a nő tolakodó, buja teste után. Christian kezébe vette a vállán átvetett puha törölközőt, és szárítgatni kezdte a bőrét.

Ekkor lépett be a helyiségbe egy másik férfi. Brian összehúzta magát, megpróbált elbújni a fiú mögött. Tamlyn felpattant a fotelből és fenyegető testhelyzetet vett fel. Csípőjére tette a kezeit, és szikrázó szemekkel nézett a most megjelent férfi irányába.

A férfi fekete vinyl szerelését mintha ráöntötték volna, úgy illett rá minden négyzetcentimétere, mintha a második bőre lenne. Hosszúszárú bakancsszerű csizma volt a lábán. Felül a hasa és vállai szabadon voltak, csak néhány lakkbőr szíj feszült halvány bőrén. Újabb nem evilági szépség. De ő tökéletes ellentéte volt Christiannak. Hosszú fekete hajába mesterséges vérvörös tincseket kevertek. A teste izmos volt, de vékony. És nagyon férfias. Az arca karakteres, erőt sugárzó, annak ellenére, hogy erős sminket viselt. A szemeit vastagon keretezte fekete festékkel, a szája mélybordó volt, ami valahol az alvadó vér színét idézte. Valamit tudhat ez a nő, ha ilyen első osztályú hímek veszik körül – gondolta Brian.

- Ne haragudj, Úrnőm, hogy zavarlak… – kezdte a férfi egy színpadias meghajlás után, de Tamlyn dühösen a szavába vágott.

- Megmondtam, Brandon, hogy senki nem teheti be ide a lábát ma éjjel! Megszegted a parancsom.

- Meg fogod érteni, Úrnőm. – fojtotta a nőbe a szót – Tudod, hogy feleslegesen nem zavarnálak meg.

Brian áldotta az eget, amiért Christian egész testével előtte állt, egyrészt mert nem kellett kiszolgáltatnia magát a férfi tekintetének, másrészt pedig a kettejük között szikrázó düh újra megrémítette, és a fiú teste pajzsként ölelte körül.

De fél szemmel végig figyelte Brandont. Nem térdelt le, nem alázkodott meg Tamlyn előtt. A hangja nyugodt volt, és csodás orgánuma ugyanúgy zengett a pincében, mint a nőé. Nem tűnt úgy, hogy félne. Valószínűleg ő lehetett a falkavezér, vagy az alfahím… vagy tudja a fene, hogy szólítják az ilyet maguk között. Mindenesetre majdnem egyenrangúnak tűnt a nő mellett.

- Két nyomozó áll a kapuban féltucat közrendőrrel, és házkutatási parancsot lobogtatnak.

- Micsoda?! Mégis mire hivatkoznak? – kérdezte a nő elhűlve.

- Állítólag eltűnt a környéken egy tízéves fiú, és drága szomszédaink bejelentették, hogy itt olyan alvilági dolgok folynak, hogy biztosan közünk lehet hozzá.

- Remek. – szűkült össze a szeme – Elegem van a kotnyeles öregasszony testvérpárból. Távcsővel figyelnek a nap huszonnégy órájában. Figyelmeztess, hogy ha ennek vége, tegyem őket el láb alól. – emelte meg gúnyosan a szemöldökét Tamlyn, és elindult Brandonba karolva a folyosó felé, majd megtorpant, Christianre nézett, és letette a kiskését egy asztalkára – Oldozd el Briant, egyedül hagylak titeket. Bízom bennetek, nem küldök felügyelőt, remélem nem fogok csalódni. Kényeztesd kedvedre. – mosolygott sokatmondóan.

- Köszönöm, Úrnőm. – mosolygott vissza a fiú, és meghajtotta fejét a nő előtt.

Amint a két alak kilépett a helyiségből, Christian fogta a kést, és elvágta a Brian csuklóját szorító köteleket. A férfi megingott, talán el is esett volna, ha a szőke nem tartja meg. Derekára csavarta a törölközőt, majd a fotelig támogatta. Leült, és az ölébe vette az apró termetű férfit. Brian összetörten kuporgott a fiú felhúzott combjai között. Eszébe se jutott elfutni, vagy segítségért kiáltani, hátha meghallják a rendőrök.

- Komolyan gondolta, hogy megöli a szomszédaitokat? – kérdezte Brian halkan, gombóccal a torkában.

- Nem öli meg őket… – mosolyodott el a fiú – Eltenni őket az útból máshogy is lehet. Ne félj ennyire az Úrnőtől.

- Micsoda ő tulajdonképpen?

- Ezt hogy érted? – vonta össze világos szemöldökét.

- Nem ember… – súgta a férfi félve.

- De az. – nevetett a szőke – Nem értek az ilyesmihez, de ha jól tudom, amellett, hogy az Úrnőnk, nagyhatalmú vudu papnő is.

Christian megfogta Brian egyik remegő kezét, és az ajkaihoz emelte. A tenyerébe csókolt, azután sajnálkozó szemekkel megcsókolta a csúnya horzsolásokat a csuklóján, majd végig az egész karját, egészen a válláig. A férfi elolvadt a karjaiban, képtelen volt ellenállni egy földre szállt angyal csábításának. A fiú végigsimított fénylő fekete haján, a tarkóját cirógatva gyengéden húzta magához közelebb. Amikor az ajkuk összeért, Brian már semmi fájdalmat nem érzett, az egész teste elgyöngült, a finoman simogató ujjakon és puha ajkakon kívül, csak az egyre gyorsuló szívverése ritmusára lüktető férfiasságát érezte. Felemelte az egyik kezét, és a fiú mellkasára helyezte a tenyerét, vadul kalapált a szíve a bőre alatt. Vágyakozva végigsimította, elidőzött egy kicsit lapos hasán, majd az oldalán pihent meg a keze. A másik kezével beletúrt a sűrű hajkoronába, magába szívta az illatát, majd egy szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze. Ekkor jelent meg a folyosó végén két rendőr, Brandonnal az élükön.

- Uraim, amint látják, gyermekeket nem rejtegetünk. A szentélybe csakis felnőtt korúak nyerhetnek bebocsátást. – mosolyodott el halványan a férfi.

A két rendőr közül a fiatalabb szemérmesen fordította el a tekintetét a két egymás karjaiba simuló, félig meztelen férfiről, a másik viszont mereven bámult rájuk. Undor tükröződött az arcán. Előtte már Brandon öltözéke, sminkje, stílusa… teljes lénye is kiváltotta nemtetszését, de az ölelkező pár látványára a gyomra is felfordult. Még valami ocsmány megjegyzést is dünnyögött a bajsza alatt. Több se kellett Briannek, a térdén fekvő angyali kézre tette a tenyerét, és lassan feljebb csúsztatta a combján, egészen be a törölköző alá. A fiún végigfutó borzongást ő is érezte, és halkan felnyögött, amikor a vékony ujjak ágaskodó izgalma köré fonódtak. Félig lehunyta a szemét, végigsimított Christian állán, és lassan, finoman, a lehető legérzékibben megcsókolta. A fiatal rendőr belepirult, majd zavarát leplezendő, nyom után kutatva, gyorsan körbejárta a pincehelyiséget, úgy, hogy a legkevesebbet kelljen rájuk pillantania. A másik dühösen fordított hátat, és az adóvevőjével matatott. Brandon nem szólt semmit, csak figyelmesen nézte őket. Brian észrevette a szemében megcsillanó vágyat. Ezek szerint ő sem csak a nő miatt van itt. Ez az ördögi nőszemély sikeresen begyűjtötte a környék legszebb, homoszexuális hajlammal rendelkező férfiúit. Szép munka. Nagyon szép munka. Brian egyre inkább szerette volna látni a gyűjtemény többi darabját. Viszont a nőt nem szívesen tudta testközelben. Komoly dilemma.

A rendőrök a helyiség átvizsgálása után köszönés nélkül távoztak, Brandon utánuk indult, de még egy utolsó másodpercre a válla fölött hátrapillantott, hogy a két férfire mosolyogjon. Brian visszamosolygott rá, ő pedig eltűnt a fáklyákkal megvilágított folyosón. Christian lebiggyesztette ajkait és bosszúsan bámult maga elé egy rövid ideig.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte végül Brian a fiú állát felemelve.

- Tetszel neki… – felelte sértődötten.

- És ez zavar téged? – mosolygott szelíden a fiúra, és megsimogatta az arcát.

- Felettem áll. Egy szavába kerül, és oda kell adnom téged neki.

- De az Úrnő Brandon felett áll, nem? És ő neked adott engem.

Brian, bár a közösségi hierarchiáról mit sem tudott, próbált a fiú logikájára hatni. Christian vonásain erős gondolkodás tükröződött. Aztán megenyhült az arca, és bűbájos mosollyal ölelte magához a férfit.

- Igazad van! Nem csak szép vagy, hanem okos is! – ujjongott – Az enyém vagy, és Brandon egy ujjal sem érhet hozzád!

- Ennyire gyűlölöd őt? – kérdezte az erős szorításból kibontakozva.

- Nem gyűlölöm. Igazából, ha jó hozzám, néha azt hiszem, még szeretem is… de ő sokkal kegyetlenebb tud lenni, mint az Úrnő. Ha szabad kezet kap, sokszor nagyon rosszul bánik velünk.

- Veletek? Hányan laktok a házban? – kérdezte Brian, és újból cirógatni kezdte a fiú mellkasát.

- Hát lássuk csak, hármunkon kívül van még két lány, a két férfi, akik idehoztak téged, egy fiatalabb fiú, és még egy új fiú. Akkor kilencen. Ma éjjel te vagy a tizedik. – Christian játékosan végigzongorázott a férfi combjain – Miért érdekelnek ezek téged?

- Talán, mert te érdekelsz. – mosolygott, a kezei közé vette a fiú arcát, és megcsókolta.

A fiú kezei a combjáról újra feljebb kalandoztak, a Brian derekára csavart törölköző alá. Finoman simogatni kezdte a belső combját és az ágyékát, miközben szüntelenül csókolóztak. Brian nem bírta már sokáig ezt a huzavonát. Egyszer felizgatják, aztán halálra rémítik, aztán újra felizgatják, újabb visszavonuló, és így tovább. Kínozta már a fájdalom belülről, nagyon kívánta a beteljesedést.

- Mit szeretnél Christian? Mondd el nekem. – súgta a puha hullámos tincsek közé – Szeretnél magadban érezni? – kérdezte egyre nehezebben uralt légzésétől zihálva.

- Oh, Brian… – nyöszörögte a fiú – Nagyon szeretném…

Brian felemelkedett az öléből, megfogta a kezét, hogy segítsen neki felállni a fotelből, aztán meglazította a derekán a törölközőt, ami azonnal a földre hullt. A fiú szerelmesen nézett végig a testén, ujjaival félve végigkutatta, majd leguggolt és mindenféle átmenet nélkül teljes hosszában a szájába fogadta őt. Brian lábai megremegtek, megkapaszkodott egy fémcsőben, és hangos nyögés szakadt fel a torkából.

- Uramisten… ezt… hogy csinálod? – nyögte alig egy percen belül, ahogy kifújta az ezidáig visszafojtott levegőjét – Ne ne ne… ahh…

Összegörnyedve lépett hirtelen hátrébb a fiútól, aki meglepetten nézett fel rá.

- Valami baj van?

- Baj… dehogy… – felelte levegő után kapkodva, hátát a hűvös falnak támasztva – Majdnem megöltél.

A fiú összeráncolta a homlokát, nem igazán értette Briant.

- Ne haragudj… – mondta zavart kiskutya szemeket meresztve a férfire.

- Nem. Nem úgy értem. – mély sóhajok közepette elbotorkált a fotelig, leült, és Christian keze felé nyúlt – Gyere ide.

Lehámozta a fiúról a szűk bőrnadrágot. Jól sejtette, csupasz volt alatta. Teljesen. Nemhogy alsó, de egyetlen szőrszál se fedte finom bőrét. Egy nedves csókot adott a hasára, végigsimított csodás testén, aztán az ölébe húzta. Megmarkolta a fenekét, és gyengéden a vállába harapott. Végignyalt a nyakán és az állkapcsán, azután beszívta a fogai közé a fiú alsó ajkát, és finoman szopogatni, szívogatni kezdte. Christian fel-felsóhajtott, és egyre inkább fészkelődni kezdett Brian ölében.

- Kérlek Brian… – hajtogatta halkan egymás után.

A férfi egy mély nyelves csókkal hallgattatta őt el, miközben kezébe vette nedvesen fénylő farkát, és finoman belévezette. Christian megfeszült izmokkal sikkantott egyet Brian szájába, amikor megérezte magában a forró, lüktető szerszámot. Brian meg akarta kérdezni, hogy nem fáj-e neki, de a fiú azonnal elkezdett hevesen mozogni az ölében, így elvetette az ötletet. A lapockájába kapaszkodva fúrta az arcát a fiú mellkasába. Christian hátravetett fejjel, résnyire nyitott ajkait harapta be néha-néha, amikor már úgy érezte, megöli a kínzó gyönyör. Brian hamar elérte a pontot, ahonnan már nem tudta visszafordítani az eseményeket, két kézzel markolta a fiú keskeny derekát, amint belélövellte sűrű fehér nedvét. Félájultan próbálta tartani továbbra is a tempót, simogatta, csókolta, nyalogatta a fiú testét, ahol csak érte. Csakhamar Christian szemében is meglátta a kitörni készülő vulkán füstjét, ujjait a hasánál rángó merev férfiassága köré fonta, és a fiú csípője ringásának ütemére kezdte keményen maga felé húzni. A szőke minden izma, ina pattanásig feszült, a dereka meghajlott, és fejét hátrahajtva egy éles sikollyal eresztette Brian kezébe forró magját, miközben a férfi a fülébe suttogott:

- Boldog születésnapot, Angyalom.

Lihegve hanyatlott a férfi vállára, szétterítve izzadt bőrén szőke fürtjeit. Egyik karját a fotel háttámlájának támasztotta. Halk nyögések közepette vette még egy ideig a levegőt, azután lehajolt hozzá, és hálásan szájon csókolta.

- Köszönöm… – súgta alig hallhatóan.

Amikor aztán felemelte a fejét, megpillantotta a helyiség másik sarkában Tamlynt és Brandont némán egymás mellett ülni. Olyannyira elmerültek egymásban Briannel, hogy észre sem vették, amikor bejöttek. A férfi meglátta a fiú szemében az ijedtséget, így ő is megfordította a fejét.

- Mióta vagytok itt? – kérdezte döbbenten.

- Csak néhány perce. – felelte a nő – De remek show volt, köszönjük szépen. – perverz mosollyal csapta össze néhányszor a két tenyerét, hogy megtapsolja őket.

- Örülök, hogy tetszett. – morgott Brian.

Megfogta Christian csípőjét, és gyengéden megemelte, hogy kicsúsztassa magát belőle. A fiú megremegett, és mélyet sóhajtott. Felállt Brian öléből, és a két alak felé vette az irányt. Letérdelt előttük.

- Úrnőm, kérlek engedd, hogy a szobámba vigyem Briant, hogy velem aludhasson ma éjjel.

Tamlyn előrehajolt, és mosolyogva megsimogatta a meztelen fiú állát.

- Hát persze, Chrissy. Fürdesd meg, és vidd.

- Azért én előtte még eljátszogatnék vele, ha nem haragszol. – vetett egy sokatmondó pillantást Brandon a nő felé, majd a fiúhoz fordult – Aztán visszakapod, szöszi. Sőt, ha szeretnél, akár maradhatsz is. – vigyorgott kajánul.

- Ahogy akarod. – felelte Tamlyn a mellette ülő férfinek – Ez az este nem úgy alakult, ahogy terveztem, de ahogy ismerlek, te bepótolsz mindent. – nevetett fel.

Christian összeszorult torokkal, könnyes szemekkel, kétségbeesetten pillantott egyikről a másikra. Brian nyugtalanul figyelte őket a tisztes távolból. Már kezdte úgy érezni, minden rendben van, és most újra félnie kellett. Főleg amikor eszébe jutottak a fiú szavai Brandon módszereiről.

- De Úrnőm… nekem adtad őt… kérlek, ne vedd el… – szipogta a fiú – Csak most az egyszer, hadd legyen ő csak az enyém, kérlek szépen…

Tamlyn összeráncolta a homlokát, és hamar átgondolta a dolgot.

- Igazad van. Nem szegem meg a szavam. Vidd. – majd Brandon felé fordult – Csak kínozni akarod Christiant, ugye?

- Nem, Tamlyn, tényleg be akarom törni ezt a szépséget. – bökött az orrával magabiztosan Brian irányába.

- Nem engedtem meg, hogy a nevemen szólíts! – horkant fel, majd felállt és hűvösen folytatta – Nem kapod meg. Válassz más játszótársat, Brian ma kizárólag az övé. Például én szívesen eljátszok veled, most úgy sincs más dolgom…

A szeme gonoszan szikrázott, ahogy az oldalán függő kardja markolatát simogatta. Brian nem akarta tudni mire céloz, és csak remélte, hogy Christian szobájáig nem fognak eljutni a kínzó zajok. Boldog volt, hogy véletlenül sikerült a fiú szájába adnia a megfelelő szavakat, amivel megmenthette.

Christian, szemében csillogó mérhetetlen hálával bújt a nő lábaihoz. Tamlyn megvakargatta a fejét, aztán elküldte őket.

- Menjetek. Most dolgom van.

- Igen, Úrnőm. Köszönöm Neked.

Ahogy a fáklyás folyosóhoz értek már kattogó fémek zaja hallatszott. Brian összerezzent a baljós hangokra. Christian vigasztalóan körülfonta a derekát.

- Nyugodj meg, nem lesz semmi baja. Már hozzászokott, és élvezni fogja.

- Ha nincs ez a sok véletlen, akkor most én lennék ott… – súgta maga elé Brian, aztán megragadta a fiú két kezét – Nagyon féltem.

- Ne haragudj. – nyelt egy nagyot a szőke, és bűnbánóan lehajtotta a fejét – Én tehetek róla. Ha nincs a rajongásom irántad, sosem kerülsz ide. Az Úrnőm csak a kedvemben akart járni, azért hozatott ide nekem. – elfordult jobbra, majd megállt – Ez a szobám. Velem maradsz, vagy miután megfürdettelek, öltöztesselek fel, és vezesselek a kijárathoz?

- Nem tudom. – felelte a férfi keserűen – Félelmetes ez a hely.

- Akkor majd eldöntöd. De én megígérem, hogy vigyázok rád, amennyire tőlem telik.

Megsimogatta Brian arcát, és megcsókolta. Azután a fürdőbe vezette, és a zuhany alatt alaposan megfürdették egymást. A férfi néha felszisszent, amikor a sérüléseibe nyilallt a fájdalom, de Christian mindig alaposan kiengesztelte; minden aprócska kín elszállt a közvetlen utána feltörő gyönyörtől.

Szeretkeztek a zuhany alatt, azután a szoba padlóján, a puha szőnyegen, az ágyban, a rengeteg párna közt, a hintaszékben… a csöppnyi magánrezidencia minden pontján, amíg hajnal nem lett. A nap sugarai simogatták az arcukat, ahogy kimerülten édes álomba zuhantak egymás karjaiban.

Másnap délelőtt Tamlyn nyitott be a szobába. Csak Brian ébredt fel a cipősarka kopogására. Egy tűzpiros lakkbőr overallban volt, ami elöl egy cipzárral záródott. Az egész szerelés rásimult tökéletes alakjára, a cipzár épp csak addig volt felhúzva, amíg kellett, hogy szemet kápráztató dekoltázsa szabadon maradjon. Gyönyörű volt, látszólag fegyvertelen, és a mosolyában nem volt nyoma gonoszságnak.

- Jó reggelt, Brian. – mondta halkan, hogy ne ébredjen fel az édesen szuszogó fiú.

- Jó reggelt, Úrnőm. – felelte nagyot nyelve.

- Milyen volt az éjjel? – kérdezte pajzán mosollyal.

- Csodás. – súgta lesütött szemekkel.

- Maradnál, vagy mennél?

Christianra nézett, és kisimított egy szőke tincset angyali arcából. Majd megcsókolta a homlokát.

- Nem maradhatok. Ez nem az én világom.

Tamlyn bólintott, kivett egy nadrágot és egy fekete pólót a fiú szekrényéből, és a férfi felé nyújtotta. Ő felöltözött, aztán mielőtt otthagyta volna szépséges szeretőjét, egy cetlit tett a párnájára.

_„Boldog születésnapot, Angyal!_

_Sosem felejtelek el._

_B."_


End file.
